1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls formed in the likeness of the Lord Jesus with a movable head and extremities and more particularly pertains to inspiring, educating and entertaining children with a doll formed in the likeness of the Lord Jesus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simply entertaining children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,476 to Ayala a doll with a free moving head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,961 to Barlow discloses an articulated doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,991 to Cotey discloses a soft, flexible articulated doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,691 to Keiji discloses an articulated doll arrangement.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,971 to Young discloses a soft doll with movable limbs.
In this respect, dolls formed in the likeness of the Lord Jesus with a movable head and extremities according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inspiring, educating and entertaining children with a doll formed in the likeness of the Lord Jesus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dolls formed in the likeness of the Lord Jesus with a movable head and extremities which can be used for inspiring, educating and entertaining children. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.